Robin the Hero of Gotham
by K.C.Whipp
Summary: A slightly different retelling of the Robin origin. Follow the journey of young Dick Grayson as he faces the tragedy of his parent's murder. The streets of Gotham are corrupted, the system that's supposed to protect the youth have continuously failed, and while the appearance of the Batman has helped somewhat violence is still inevitable. Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Richard Grayson

**Disclaimer: the Batman Universe is owned by DC Comics**

**Rated T for violence and language**

**I hope you all enjoy my new story, it was surely a lot of fun writing the first segment. This is a bit of a different take on the Robin origin story, he's no longer a sidekick but his own hero. I feel like Robin takes a back seat to Batman a lot, so I thought it would be a good idea to show the strength that he's capable of. Rest assured, Batman will have his own heroic moments in this series, but my primary focus is the character development of both Richard Grayson and Robin. Have fun reading!**

The innocence of children has gradually eroded away, causing them to become victims of abuse, violence and tragedy. One shard of darkness poisons the heart, altering perceptions and views of the outside world. A caped crusader known as the Batman, made his home in the nest of this darkness known as Gotham. For the past five years he's been constantly battling those who wish to spread mayhem in his city. With his true identity a secret, media and police alike have flocked to discover who this dark knight truly is, and have yet to uncover the hood from the vigilante.

"Mama, cum de nu ne-am preformate în Gotham înainte?" _"Mama, how come we've never preformed in Gotham before?"_ Richard Grayson peered out of their circus caravan, watching as the country landscape turn into an industrial graveyard.

His mother smiled back at him, momentarily stopping her attempt to sew the tear from her sons red performance vest and replied, "Pentru că dragostea mea, acesta a fost mult prea periculos pentru circ noastră de a călători aici. Acum, că străzile sunt mai sigure eu sunt sigur că vom vizita mai des." _"Because my love, it's been far too dangerous for our circus to travel here. Now that the streets are safer I'm sure we'll visit more often."_

Richard gave her a little smirk and replied, "Crezi că vom vedea Batman?" "_Do you think we'll see the Batman?"_ Letting out a giggle she shook her head. "Să sperăm că nu!" _"Lets hope not!"_ "Probleme pare să urmeze acel om, vreau să te țin în siguranță micul meu pasăre." _"Trouble seems to follow that man, I want to keep you safe my little bird."_ She held out her hand and gently stroked her boys arm, noticing his mock anger.

"Mama, te rog! Am aproape 12 de ani, pot să am grijă de mine_!" "Mama, please! I'm almost 12 years old, I can take care of myself!" _ With a huff he withdrew his arm from his mothers touch and reflected a half-hearted glare.

"Asta e chiar omul meu tânăr, cred că am uitat băiețelul meu este în creștere în sus." "_Thats right my young man, I suppose I forget my little boy is growing up."_ With a wink she stood up and placed her ongoing project neatly on the table before walking to the door. "Ce zici să găsim tatăl și practica pentru performanțe maine?" _"How about we go find your father and practice for tomorrows performance?"_ Giving a quick nod Richard followed his mother outside their trailer and took his first steps into Gotham.

The following day was full of excitement and mild havoc. Each performer wanted to make a good first impression to the residents of Gotham, diligently perfecting each trick and act accordingly.

"Raya, Raymond! Come out come out wherever you are…" With a flying leap Richard pounced on a giant rock by the stream where their circus was tented. He steadied his gaze on a bundle of laundry ready to be washed and noticed that every so often it would fidget and twitch. Grinning, he jumped down and sprinted to the pile of clothes, absorbed by their game so much so that he didn't even notice Mr. Haly coming his way.

"Oof!" Mr. Haly exclaimed while grounding his feet in an attempt to stay vertical. "Dick, you okay my boy?" Rubbing his head that hit his friends' bulging belly Dick gave an apologetic look.

"Ne pare rău Pop Haly, nu am fost într-adevăr uitam unde am fost de gând..." _"Sorry Pop Haly, I wasn't really watching where I was going…"_ Mr. Haly gave a chuckle and rustled the boys hair.

"One of these days I'll learn Romanian, mark my words. I assume you weren't calling me a fat old geezer who needs to watch where he's going?" Dick gave out a giggle and quickly shook his head.

"Pop you're not fat! You're lovably large. Least, that's what my mom calls you."

"Well, what kind words your mother gives. Remind me to thank her later." Dick was about to reply but stopped when two strangers motioned to Mr. Haly. The expression that Haly made was something Dick only seen once before when one of their elephants got out of their fences and ran mad, fear.

"I have to go Dick, but I'll be sure to see you and your family before the curtain is parted, bye bye." Dick watched as he joined the two men and quickly vanished inside his personal trailer. The expression Pop gave him startled Dick so much that when he absentmindedly approached the laundry pile he screamed when Raymond popped out. Raymond busted out laughing at the expense of his friends terror and wrapped his arms around his belly in attempt to stop himself from falling over.

"You should see your face!" He exclaimed. "Man, I got you good! Didn't even know I was there, and pow! Made you scream like a girl. 'Bout time too, didn't know how long I could stand it in there. Smells like an elephants pen." A smile formed on one side of Dicks face while he shook his head in defeat.

"Alright lucky shot, next time you wont be able to startle me I swear!" Raymond gave him a playful punch as the duo started to walk along the stream bank, glancing to see where Raya might be hiding.

After checking up numerous tree's, animal cages, costume tents, and trailers the boys sat down in defeat. "Where'd she go?" Raymond screeched with a sigh. "We've checked everywhere we could think of…except-" Dick look at him questionably, "She wouldn't seriously hide in her trailer right? It would be too obvious."

"But dude, we've checked everywhere else. Plus it's getting late, I gotta get my costume on."

Richard gave out a sigh and nodded. "I'll check her trailer to see if she's with Zara, if not I'll report her missing. I'm sure she'll turn up." Once he said goodbye to his friend and parted ways he walked briskly to Zara's home hoping Raya would be inside.

With two firm knocks on the door Dick stood back and waited. To his relief he heard someone inside rustling and was greeted by the friendly face of Raya.

"Took you long enough Dickie" Raya said playfully.

"Hah, didn't think you'd actually decide to hide in your own trailer. Thought you'd be a bit more creative then that," Dick countered.

"Well originally I was hiding in the Magician's Box but Zara told me I had to have extra time to get fitted in my costume, you like?" Raya opened the door further to completely show off her new dress. Elegant beads draped down her waist and swung with movement with each turn of the hip. A matching beaded headband encircled her hair and sparkled in the setting sun. This was the first time Dick was smitten by Raya's appearance, he just couldn't look away.

"Wow you look…just wow." He babbled. This gave Raya another giggle before playfully batting her eyelashes.

"My my, what a way with words!" She smirked.

"Hey all your sparkles blinded me for a second, that's all." He blushed while glancing away slightly. "You do look really nice Raya…" Dick mumbled. "Best of luck with your act with Zara, wish her luck too. I gotta go get changed and stretch, bye!" Before Raya had a chance to reply Dick ran as fast as he could to his parents trailer, fully embarrassed but happy.

When Dick opened the door he was greeted by his fathers disappointing frown, oops.

"Richard John Grayson." He sternly worded. "I was just about to look for you, don't you remember your mother telling you to come home by sunset? We still have to get you changed and put in some practice time before the show at 8. Where were you? We don't have much time young man, so hurry and suit up." With a gulp Dick grabbed his newly fixed vest and tights and faced his frown-lined father.

"Sorry Tata. I was just playing with Raymond and Raya and well, sorta lost track of time. Haha?" He gave his father an innocent, apologetic smile and quickly saw his fathers face soften.

"Well, alright I understand. Next time though I just might put a timer on you so you remember though." He gave Dick a playful smile and helped readjust his vest, gently putting his fingers on the newly sewn "R".

"I couldn't find the right material," his mother said while coming through the divider dressed in her own trapeze outfit. "I decided to get creative. I thought my young bird would want a little personalizing on his outfit so I put together that patchwork. It's cute on you Dickie." She said with a smile. "Maybe I'll put it on all our outfit's. It suits the Flying Graysons.". Dick returned the smile and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Mama for fixing it, I like it a lot." He went deeper into her embrace, feeling warm with love and comfort. Ever since he was small Dick was a very affectionate child, always wanting to touch others and be touched. Now that he was getting older, these moments weren't necessarily rare but more spaced in between.

His father knelt down and rubbed his son's back. "You ready to amaze these Gothamites, pal?" Dick looked back towards his father and nodded, "Lets do this."

They were only able to get in a half hour of practice before the show had to start, much to Dick's mother dismay of not having the full 45 minutes of prep time. Finally though the show started accordingly, with Haly as the ring master and giving each group over the top introductions.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, bear witness to the world renowned knife throwing acrobat Halo Maderi! With a slip of the finger he…" and it went on with each performer and act, exciting the crowd so they were at the edge of their seats.

Finally, it was the Grayson's turn to take the spotlight. Their opportunity to amaze, dazzle, and fly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope most of you know about my next most famous act. They've traveled and performed across the world, every continent except Antarctica. This family of expert trapeze acrobats will amaze and frighten, for they will complete their stunts without a net! You've heard right, our entertainers are so confident in their skills that they do not need the safety precautions. And did a mention the youngest performer is at the youth of 11? Fear not ladies and gentlemen, for he takes after his parents at being the best there is. One of the few who can perform his signature quadruple flip! Please put your hands together for the Flying Grayson's!" The Grayson's single file flipped onto the stage, causing more cheers to rain inside the tent.

With their brightly colored costumes shining towards their audience, they made their way up to the platform, ready to entertain. First John Grayson took the leap and did a double flip before effortlessly catching the second trapeze and making his way to safety on the platform on the other side. Soon, Dick's mother and then himself followed shortly after, one catching the other before planting their feet on the platform.

Finally the more complicated tricks started to form while the crowd watched in dead silence, mesmerized by the family of Grayson's. The elegant and effortless air about them entranced and touched the crowd, making them want to grasp every single move each member made.

The father finally flipped to the opposite trapeze and readjusted himself using his legs for balance while holding his hands out to catch the mother who was about to take a leap. She looked back at her boy and smiled, who returned her gaze with his own. After a beat, she flew in the air and landed in her lovers arms making the crowd suck in a breath of relief.

Unfortunately, that relief soon turned out to be short-lived.

Dick stared happily at his parents, and was about to cast off himself when he noticed something strange happening to the wires. His mouth opened to warn his parents of the upcoming doom but was too late. The ropes quickly snapped while the elder Grayson's were in midair causing them to fall to their fate. Dick froze while the world slowed, nearly stopping and he faced the horror that was in his parents expressions. Their arms quickly shot upwards, as if hoping by some miracle to spontaneously gain the ability to fly to safety. Both parents screamed their son's name desperately, in an attempt try to give their boy reassurance that everything will be okay.

A loud snap was heard, and then silence.

A few moments passed before the first scream pierced the heart of the young boy, who was too shocked to let go of his own trapeze line.

_**Gasp!**_** What an ending. Thank you so much for reading, the second chapter is completed and just needs some further editing so it should be out soon. For those of you who might not know, Raya and Raymond aren't OC's but cannon childhood friends of Dick (they might make another appearance if I ever decide to have a Nightwing spin off). I hope you had a good time on my adventure; I would love to have some feedback!**


	2. The Fall

**Disclaimer: the Batman Universe is owned by DC Comics**

**Rated T for violence and language**

The moment Richard Grayson witnessed his parents brutal deaths, it caused a pain in his heart that would never truly go away. Dick was in a trance, not fully believing what had just happened. The world had stopped, peopled stilled, he grew numb. As if waking from a dream, Dick suddenly scrambled downwards to his parents lifeless contorting bodies. He winced when noticing body parts bending in ways not even Leonardo, their circus contortionist, could achieve. His heart knew what his mind was struggling to come to grips with. No, his parents couldn't really be dead. They've preformed this trick hundreds of times, his parents were healthy and good people, he was still a child- his parents couldn't be dead!

He stared at the lifeless bodies, hoping some twitch of life would erupt through their eyes but none were seen. Dick suddenly felt a tug from behind him and met the eyes of a distraught Mr. Haly, frantically shaking his head beckoning Dick to look away from the scene. Dick became more numb and deaf, letting himself get ushered away from his guardians and into a back room where he was greeted by Zara's own frantic gestures. She drew him into a suffocating hug, gushing tears and reassurances.

"My poor baby!" Zara exclaimed while finally loosening herself from Dick so he could take in a sharp intake of air. She stared at the wide-eyed boy that was looking into darkness, devoid of any feeling. He knew who was around him, what had happened, but had somehow cut himself off from the hurt. He was like a zombie or a robot, completely disconnected from his own movements and words. He knew Zara was taking a cloth and cleaning up the blood that had seeped into his tights at the knees, but what she was saying was completely lost. It was as if she was speaking a different language.

Her frantic babble was joined in by numerous other circus employee's, crushing Dick with more sorrowful embraces and tears. He allowed himself to be dragged from one person to another as they shared his grief.

~/~

While his circus family was busy attending to the shell-shocked child, Bruce Wayne was still implanted at his seat, staring at the tarp that covered the two parents of the young boy. He as well as the other spectators watched in horror as the unreal scene played out in front of them. In the end all were powerless, forced to watch as the two bodies plummeted towards their death. The crowd had dispersed in panic, running to either towards the two mangled bodies or out of the tent as fast as they could. Bruce Wayne was the only attendee to sit there in silence, as his own parents deaths' flashed before his eyes.

He recounted the look on their faces when the last piece of life drifted from their brow. The last gasping breathes his father made to Bruce, while choking on his own bile and blood. The powerless feeling washed over him again, stripping him of reality and putting him in the pit of his nightmares.

It was the sirens that finally snapped Bruce out of his daze, allowing him to follow the scene before him. Officer Randal ran beside Officer Fritz while they were led to the blood stained tarp. Paramedics trailed behind them bringing out stretchers and from what appeared to be body bags. Yellow tape had also been wrapped around the exit, keeping curious eyes outside.

Bruce grimaced as he finally rose from his seat, the only sole occupant left, and wandered down, quietly slipping out unseen. He was once again greeted by panic and disorder while quests complained about getting their money back and letting out loud sobs while muttering how they'll be haunted with nightmares for the rest of their life. A bit frustrated he worked his way through the crowd, gently pushing people to the side if they so happened to be in his way, and finally was able to locate Mr. Haly himself.

The look on this man resembled one of a corpse. His eyes had somehow sunken in, adding at least 10 years to his looks, and his mouth was slightly open giving short rapid breathes of anxiety. Bruce's eyes narrowed causing his lips to thin out while confronting the man.

"I'm terribly sorry for this horrific loss," His voice was low and deep, "If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Mr. Haly snapped up, looking up and down at the young man that confronted him.

"B-Bruce Wayne correct?" He asked. After a short nod in confirmation he continued, "Thank you for the condolences, as you can see we're in a bit of a disaster at the moment so if you are inquiring about a refund-"

"No, no." Bruce interrupted. "You misunderstood me, I have no desire for minimal services such as that. What you experienced here is a tragedy, and I want to expand my resources to you and your employees here. If anyone needs any counseling, support, community, anything of the sort, I want to be of service." Upon making a quick look around he continued, "What will happen to the boy?".

Realization struck Mr. Haly at the heart. The boy. His boy. Mary and John's boy. What was going to happen to his little imp? Surely they wouldn't let the lad travel around the circus without a legal guardian, but he had no other family- no other relatives that could take him in. His parents never got around to making a will, that he knew of at least, so they couldn't even have left the child into his care. Closing his eyes in frustration, trying with all his might to not cry right there at the spot he shock his head.

"I have no idea what they'll do with him." Was his grave answer.

As if on cue a middle aged blonde woman came storming in on the scene, appalled by the type of commotion that was still taking place. She grabbed an officer on her right and ordered him to escort her to the owner of this flea bitten, two bit excuse for a form of entertainment. Miss Hare was never the outdoorsy type, she liked to have clean fun that included attending orchestral performances at the Gotham Performing Arts and attend art shows, especially the ones that were hosted in Central City.

As she made long strides in her purple heels, not suited at all for the muddy ground that surrounded the circus site, the officer she abducted pointed to a short chubby man standing directly across from the famous and young Bruce Wayne.

As she made her way over to the two men, she ran her fingers through her rustled hair, trying to make sure each strand was in perfect place. Her Saturday night might not be ruined afterall, she mused. Perhaps after she took care of the boy, should could take care of the man…

"Mr. Wayne, I'm quite surprised to see you here." She smiled while redirecting her focus to the elder man. "My name is Samantha Hare, I'm here to attain," she glanced at her clipboard slightly, "a Mr. Richard Grayson. He is now under the custody of Child Protective Services and must be escorted off the premises as soon as possible. He is now a ward of the state, and if you try to detain him from me", she motioned to the officer who looked like he rather be somewhere else, "there will be legal consequences. I'm hoping there won't be any problems, so both you and I can handle this as soon as possible." Mr. Haly gave the woman a worried gaze while glancing slightly at the officer on standby.

"Ms. Hare, please, the boy is traumatized and frightened. He needs to be here with the rest of his family while he comes to grip with this tragedy. I understand your means of collecting him as soon as possible, but is there any way to-"

"No there is not, Mr. Haly", Samantha countered. "Like I said before, any resistance you show can have legal repercussions, please direct me to where the boy is and we'll get out of your way." It took Bruce all his strength to not bite back a sly remark at the woman standing in front of him, he desperately wanted to though.

"I…I understand Ma'am." Mr. Haly said, defeated. He gave an apologetic look to Bruce and without another word led the woman and police officer to a small tent a couple yards down.

Bruce stayed in his spot, contemplating what sort of action he should take in all this. It wasn't everyday he'd been a witness to a horrific death as Bruce Wayne. Batman, sure, but not as a civilian. It was a strange and foreign feeling, without his suit of armor it was making him feel vulnerable. He wanted to help the people who lost tonight but he was unsure how to go about it. Swinging around money would help some of the problems, at least it would provide revenue for the circus to last a few months, but what about the boy? The one person who lost the most in all this and he was the least in control.

Images of the boy surged through Bruce's mind, with the horrific expression of shock plastered on his face. The images came in as waves, first shock, hopelessness, and grief. He noted that he didn't see the boy cry out or scream when he approached his parents mangled bodies but acted as if in a trance. Those who have not experienced true tragedy might have thought this action was extremely peculiar, but to Bruce it was only all too familiar.

Movement coming from the tent brought Bruce's attention back to the present as he watched the woman practically dragging a still immobile boy towards the exit to the campsite. In one of her hands she held a suitcase, in the other the wrist of the boy barely keeping up, probably barely registering what was going on.

The eyes that stared blankly forward were those of the dead. It wasn't two that died tonight, it was three.

~/~

Samantha Hare gave a worried expression at the boy who sat in her backseat. Ever since she went and collected this Grayson kid, he hadn't uttered a word. Not in protest, not in grief. Usually there would have been some sort of rebellion to stay at his home, but he completely cooperated. Oh well, made her job easier at least.

The ride to the Juvenile Detention center was silent. Dick continued to aim his gaze forward, as if studying the car seat pattern. By the time Samantha parked by a giant old gray building, it was close to 11 o'clock. Two hours since the fall.

Samantha scurried to the trunk and grabbed the old leather suitcase from the back before opening the door for the silent Grayson. She was thankful that the circus folk put together a couple of his items, at least she didn't have to touch his stuff. She gave out a annoyed huff when the boy remained seated and roughly grabbed his wrist dragging him out of her car.

Her shoes made a noticeable _tap tap tap_ on the hard cement floor while she lead Grayson to the warden's office. _Soon, _she thought to herself, _I'll be able to go home and get into that goddamn bubble bath I was supposed to be in two hours ago._ Once she reached the only light encased room, she was greeted by a balding latino descended man, staring intently at a few pages in front of him.

"Why Ms. Hare," he began, "I assume this is the boy? How are you doing son?" he said kindly. Dick remained staring at the floor, unfazed by the new man's attempt for friendliness.

"Mr. Collins, here is the needed paperwork for Richard Grayson's stay here until the necessary opening at the group home become available." Upon giving him several forms she presented a half-hearted smile to the boy. "Richard," she said at an attempt to sound concerned, "this is the Gotham's Juvenile Detention Center at Westpoint. You didn't do anything wrong, but there just isn't enough beds at the group home to house you right now. You'll be staying here until a space opens up. This man is Hernandez Collins and he'll be here if you need any help adjusting to this facility. Do you have any questions for me?" She leaned down and gently placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder while he steadily looked up at her.

"Unde sunt ei?" _"Where are they"_, Dick whispered. For the first time sending a piercing gaze into the woman that stood before him. His eyebrows forward, he let his lips form a sort of snarl that immediately recoiled the attempt for kindness on his shoulder.

"Vreau să-i ... părinții mei văd. Unde sunt ei?" _"I want to see them...my parents. Where are they?"_ he said frantically. It was as if a suffocating fog had finally been lifted from his eyes. Dick staggered backwards and looked back and forth between the warden and social worker, not sure which one to display his obvious anger to.

"Kid, speak English! I have no idea what you're saying," the woman said while retreating next to the warden. "Look, just calm down we'll figure this out alright?". Samantha dared to approach him but Dick threw his arms up defensively, as if shielding himself from the woman's gaze.

"Vreau să mă întorc! Du-mă înapoi la Pop!" _"I want to go back! Take me back to Pop!" _Dick yelled. His body was shaking in fear, reality finally sinking in to the boy. The warden looked over and shakily said, "Richard, ¿hablas español?" _"Richard, do you speak Spanish?"_ in hopes there was a more common tongue the boy could talk to him in. Richard shook his head frantically, taking long staggered breathes while he slumped down on the floor.

"Du-mă înapoi" _"Take me back",_ he yelled. "Vreau să mă întorc!" _"I want to go back!"_ his hands shot up to his face, encasing his tear stained cheeks. He let out a deep agonizing moan while beginning to rock back and forth. "Te rog, ia-mă acasă!" _"Please, just take me home!"_ Dick continued to mumble bits of pieces of Romanian as the warden quickly called the nurse.

"Sheila, we need a sedative stat! The new boy is freaking out over here, I think he's beginning to hyperventilate." Within two minutes a young woman rushed through the warden's door, and hobbled over towards the screaming child.

Blackness soon took over Dick's mind, finally allowing the day to end.


	3. Hello and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: the Batman Universe is owned by DC Comics**

**Rated T for violence and language**

Bruce Wayne let out a heavy sigh while driving through the gates to Wayne Manor. _"Last time at my attempt to do something relatively normal," _he thought sarcastically. The whole day had been entirely draining for him. Early this morning he had a not so pleasant run in with the Penguin and his pet vulture, leaving him various peck marks and vaccine bills. Afterwards he had to go into work and deal with a management issue that reminded him how disgustingly businessmen can turn into children at the flip of the hat. And now finally, after receiving a free ticket to the world renowned famous Haly's Circus from a business partner he had to witness two excruciating deaths that reminded him of his own parent's demise. Yes, draining might be a bit of an understatement.

After parking and making his way up the steps Alfred immediately greeted him with a cup of his special coffee.

"I heard on the radio, sir. What dreadful news to befall on my ears. I can only imagine the level of horror that was experienced from someone to have been a witness", Bruce took the coffee without a word and absentmindedly went to the living room.

"You have no idea," he sighed. He sat down on the couch and motioned Alfred to sit at the adjacent chair. His hot and rich drink slightly burned his tongue, but he paid no mind. It warmed his throat and the smell awakened his body.

Alfred patiently waited for his charge to continue his tale. He knew that he should let the man take his time, and try to recover from what he saw.

"I felt helpless, you know," Bruce whispered. "When I'm Batman I have some sense of control. I feel like I can save people with ease, that I'm invincible. As Bruce Wayne," he took another deep sip from his coffee, "I felt vulnerable and weak. I didn't know what to do. Didn't know if I could have done something to prevent….that disaster." He looked up at his old friend who had laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern yet kind stare.

"Master Bruce," he began, "even if you were Batman, do you really think you could have prevented the unfortunate accident that happened tonight? No, I don't think so. It was unexpected and sudden. Quick, and instant. It might have felt like you were sitting there for long moments, but I guarantee you sir that even if you had your grappling hook and reacted before they fell, you wouldn't have had time." Slow tears slid down Bruce's face, his gaze averted downwards ashamed at his sudden weakness.

"It's okay, Master Bruce. It's not your fault." Alfred said kindly. He sat down next to his charge and laid a fatherly arm around the hurt man. As if he was a child again, Bruce leaned in at the touch and let himself shed his silent tears into his old friends shoulder.

The next morning Bruce let out a groan while pinching the bridge of his nose. Last night had been a struggle, to say the least. After his little meltdown with Alfred he hurried to the cave to start his surveillance on his city. This time it was Poison Ivy attacking the Gotham Greenery, stealing one of the only Blue Morning Iris' samples before hightailing it out of there. Unfortunately for Batman, she dosed him with new rose perfume that made it difficult to follow pursuit. He barely made it back to the cave without driving off the road, and if it weren't for Alfred creating a quick antibiotic he quite easily might not have been able to move this morning.

As he silently changed into more comfortable house attire, a loose fitting, yet sharp short sleeve shirt and black pants he made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Master Bruce, care for some coffee and your morning paper?"

"Good afternoon Alfred, it's nearly 3 PM." Bruce replied while accepting the offered drink.

"Yes sir, but the Batman does have strange hours. While it is my afternoon it's his morning." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You go to bed at the same time, if not later, then I do. Why don't you ever sleep in Alfred, even on a Sunday?" Bruce stifled a yawn before planting himself on the kitchen counter glancing down at the paper.

Ignoring his charge's question he presented Bruce with an already prepared ham and tomato sandwich before sitting down himself.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred began. "This morning while I was doing my Sunday routine, I had the radio on and was able to catch the tail end of a news broadcast focusing on the tragic deaths of the Graysons' last night." Bruces' eyes shot up, yet he remained silent.

"I don't know how to tell you this sir, but police have informed the media that their deaths might not have been…accidental. Apparently early this morning it was determined that the ropes that held the trapeze swing was laced with some type of acid. They didn't release many details, but foul play has been brought up. The circus director, a Mr. Haly, stated that he was confronted by two men that were pressuring him to do…illegal transportation by means of the circus. He stated that he blatantly refused, but was surely threatened. Unfortunately he never got the names of the two men who contacted him, but the police have some idea on who might have done the tampering." Silence filled the air while both men stared at one another. Finally Bruce rose and headed his way to the parlor.

"Sir, where are you going?" Alfred stated, quickly gathering the untouched sandwich and hurried to the young man's side.

"I'm going to the cave." Bruce replied before the clock opened for his decent. "Alfred, you really should stop listening to the radio."

"I'll make note of that, sir."

~/~

A sharp shake woke Dick up from his dreamless sleep. Frantically he looked around, confused and groggy. A woman in her mid twenties peered down at him and gave him a half-smile. "Sorry to have woken you Richard, but it's morning. My name is Sheila and I'm the head nurse here. We need to get you settled into your room now, you'll be sharing it with a boy…Michael I believe. He's nice, I'm sure the two of you will get along fine." She helped him sit forward, and handed him a single gray short sleeve shirt and matching pants.

"I don't know how much you remember about…last night. But I want you to feel welcome here, I'm here to help! So is Mr. Collins. Your social worker…Samantha I believe her name is, will be back to talk with you on what's going to happen next later today. We have a dress code," she said motioning to the clothes in Dicks hand, "so I'll leave you for a few minutes to change. Is that okay, Richard?" Dick looked up into the young womans eyes and slowly nodded his head. He saw pity, and while he was sure the woman had no ill intent something didn't stick right with him.

After the woman gave Dick some privacy, he glanced down and noticed that he was still in his trapeze outfit from last night. As if a wave suddenly crushed his body, he recoiled and panicked at the thought. Last night, the night he became an orphan. The night that his whole world was stripped and taken from him, leaving him with only a pair of brightly colored performance attire. Peering down at his legs, he noticed small splotches of blood, must have been from when he was kneeling down under the trapeze, unable to grasp his parents death.

Ten minutes later he was in the itchy clothes and allowed the woman to take his precious items away before leading him to his new room so he could wait to speak with his social worker. While he was hesitant handing over his clothes, by the looks of this place he thought it was smarter to not have the bright circus tights around for someone to see.

Two rows of doors lined up the hallway across from where they entered, each room had a number displayed at the top, with one or two names scribbled on the side. Sheila brought him to the third doorway and gave a quick knock before entering.

"Michael, you have a new roommate," Dick glanced inside the room and saw an older boy on top of a two bed bunk lazily tossing a baseball into the air. Michael gave a little smirk noticing the younger boy glued to Sheila's side and nodded in greeting. "This is Richard Grayson, and he'll be bunking with you for the next couple of days until there's more room in the group home. I trust that you treat him with respect and protect him from the other…more troublesome boys." She motioned Dick to go into the room, who stared blankly at the other boy.

Sheila gently placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and knelt down so she could meet his downwards gaze. "Everything will be okay", she said lightly. "Mr. Collins, Michael, and myself will make sure you have a…livable time while you're with us." She drew Dick into a quick hug, who reluctantly accepted the embrace and placed a lone hand on her back. This woman, though looked nothing like his mother, shared the same warmth as her which brought him some much needed comfort.

While a little reluctantly letting go, he looked at his curious roommate who had leapt off of the bed and had just stared at him. No matter what, he wouldn't shed tears for his parents in a place such as this, he was going to be strong. They deserve to be mourned in a better place, he'd forgo his grief until he was let out.

"So kid, whats your deal? Miss S. doesn't normally room me with anyone unless they're here by accident. Lets see…I think you're number four." Michael looked over at the young boy questionably. He braced himself for waterworks, afterall every other kid Miss S. sent him had been crying before breakfast.

Dick ignored the boys question though and silently laid down on the lower bunk. His eyes soon closed, shutting out the world around him. Michael shifted uncomfortably, not used to being ignored, before jumping up on his own bed.

They sat in silence for a while with the only sound being a squeaky mattress. It wasn't long until the intercom system announced that breakfast was being served in the break room. A quick click, and all the doors opened allowing the inmates free access to get their meal.

Dick continued to ignore it however, content for the time being to lay on his hard mattress. _It won't be long now_, he thought, _until I can get out of this place_. Suddenly, Dick felt a sharp jolt while his roommate kicked his bed, jostling him uncomfortably.

"Hey, kid! It's grub time, we gotta go. If you don't get your meal now you're not getting anything for another five hours for lunch. It's 8 AM now, we get lunch at 1 PM, with dinner precisely at 7 PM." Michael stared at the boy who continued to refuse to leave his hidden fortress. With a sigh, he decided to give the kid some space before leaving to get his own meal.

Dick went back into a restless sleep, but this time nightmares haunted him. He kept seeing his parents brutal death replay over and over, each detail more grotesque every time. Their scream and terror, the blood seeping from their broken bodies, and finally the mangled look on their faces once their body hit the ground. Dick awoke stifling a scream from his throat, refusing to let it escape. His body was sweating, limbs twitching, and mind soaring with fear and grief. But he remained strong, gathering his courage to block down the urge to cry. He wouldn't be seen as a weak circus kid in a place like this. He wouldn't be seen as a scared little kid orphan who was crying to get some attention. No, not until he was out.

Refusing to go back to sleep, he took some time to think about his future. Without any parents left to take care of them, he figured he'd live amongst foster families the rest of his life. The idea terrified him, not even a day gone and he was already thinking about living with another family. He knew that if by some miracle he did enter a home where there were people who cared about him, he'd doubt they'd ever replace his own parents' warmth and love. _Plus, this is Gotham_, he added to his own dismay. _What kind of person would adopt a gypsy kid anyways? I don't have anything to pay them with, no special skill that could benefit them. This was a city, an expensive city, to live in. Normal people don't adopt street kids._

His heart began to wrench, and it took all his might to not break down crying at his own inevitable future. _Think about something nice_, he inwardly motivated. _Batman…Batman has been trying to help this city for the past five years…maybe he can help me?_

All of a sudden, Michael came skipping in with a large roll stuffed in his mouth and held out a similar shaped one towards Dick's direction.

"You gotta eat dude," he cheerfully stated. "It's not much, but I was able to smuggle a little something from the breakfast cart. Here." Without giving enough time for Dick to refuse, he pushed the piece of soft bread into the boys fingers before turning around and heading towards the sink at the other side of the room.

Sighing, Dick looked at the soft, pale bread and shrugged before taking a small bite. For the most part it was tasteless, but the texture of it was somewhat comforting.

"Thanks." Dick mumbled while taking another nibble.

"Oh, so the boy wonder talks." Michael laughed before taking a sip of tap water. "And you're welcome. I know how a place like this can be pretty intimidating but for the most part it's livable. You just gotta know who to make friends with." He walked over towards Dick again and stuck out his hand for friendship.

"The names Michael Wilcox, son of William Wilcox A.K.A Willie the Skinner. I'm in here cuz I sorta was an accomplice robbing a place or two." He gave Dick a wink before commenting, "I'm not that dangerous, honest, otherwise you wouldn't be rooming with me. Truth is me and a bunch of my boys were living downtown, an abandoned clothes factory called the Sewing Table. Still has the sign and everything, but no sewing machines or material; nothing to pawn. Anyways, when the gang got hungry we'd go on these trips into the city and scare a bunch of gas stations and roadside grocery stores. Grabbed cash along with all the food we could fill our pockets with. It was relatively easy, to say the least, we never hurt no body though Big Pete had a baseball bat that was pretty intimidating." He let out a sigh in longing, oh the good ol' days. "Anyways, as you could probably guess eventually we got busted. Placed the younger boys in with Child Protective Services and us older one's all got separated between different juvenile detentions across Gotham." Michael looked at the younger boy who nodded in understanding. "There's five total 'round here. This one, Westpoint, as it's called is one of the more smaller detention units. You should count yourself lucky," he laughed, "because if you got placed in Agory or Sheppard you wouldn't last very long."

For a brief moment fear overtook Dick's outer composure and sent a shudder through the boy. The teenager slapped his hand reassuringly on the younger's shoulder, "Don't worry though, you got me. I wont let 'nothin happen to ya's. I'll teach you how to hang your head low 'round this place so when you get back out you'll still have all your front teeth."

The boys' upbeat optimism made Dick silently thankful that if he had to live here for a while, he was lucky to have him as his roommate. "Thanks, I appreciate it," he said silently. Remembering his manners that his mother had ingrained in him, he stuck out his hand and shook the other boys own.

"And the names Richard, Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick though." The older boy smiled while giving him a strong handshake. "I…I don't really want to talk about it while I'm here. But, I saw a terrible accident…with my parents. Sorry, that's all I want to say right now." Dick let go and pulled back, casting his gaze once again downwards towards his feet.

"Hey, don't sweat your pretty head. Most of us don't give out autobiographies like me; I just like talking. Though…do you mind if I ask how old ya are? I'm 16 myself. Hmm, you look about 10, am I right?" Dick gave a half frown while shaking his head.

"I'm 11, thank you very much. I'll be 12 in a month," he said with an edge of distaste. Michael chuckled before holding out his hands in surrender.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to offend you or nothing. Just making conversation." Immediately Dick regretted being a bit crude to the older boy, after all he'd been nothing been kind to him.

"Sorry," he added, " I'm just exhausted and a bit upset being here is all. You've been very kind to me, thank you for that. Honestly I thought this would be the last place I'd find a friend." Dick folded his arms around himself and slightly shook, his friends. What would happen to Raya and Raymond? He had to see them again! How'd they continue to be friends while they traveled the world and he was stuck on the outskirts of Gotham.

Noticing Dick's composure Michael gently sat on the bed next to him. "That's right, I'm your friend," he said. "Just follow what I tell ya, and you'll be safe here. I don't know what sort of situation you came from but don't worry, it'll be okay." Those words struck a cord in Dick. It was the first time since his parent's fall that anyone actually told him that it would be okay. Dick bit his fingernails in his hand in attempts to control his emotions, he was on the verge of tears but still wanted to keep that wall up. He knew once it dropped, he wouldn't be able to control it any longer.

Thankfully at the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash a movement that indicated someone had entered their room. Peering upwards, he saw the stiff frame of the social worker that had brought him into this place to begin with.

"Richard Grayson," she said plainly. "I have orders to take you back to the circus to get any other personal belongings we did not acquire last night. Unfortunately, there haven't been any spots that have opened up at the group home so you're still required to stay here. After we come back, the items that you bring will be placed along with the other suitcase the other circus patrons packed for you last night." She let out a soft yawn before beckoning Dick to walk with her.

He gave Michael a silent good bye before striding over to the fast paced woman's side. She looked down at him quizzically and said, "look's like you calmed down since last night. Good, we can't have you making anymore of a racket here then there already is. Trust me, you wouldn't survive in a place like this otherwise", she grimaced when passing a group of older teenagers who were winking and making wolf-like howls as she passed their billiards game.

Samantha stopped once they arrived at a large window with a bored looking man staring slightly downward. "We need civilian clothes," she stated towards him.

"What size?" he said with slouched eyes focused on his magazine before him. Taking a moment to study Dick's physique she mumbled a sharp "small" before taking a glance at her gold wristwatch.

Dick watched as the man disappeared for a moment to only bring back a few articles of clothing. Samantha once again led Dick down the hall towards the male restrooms, telling him to quickly change so they could leave. Once inside a stall, he analyzed the clothing in his hands. There was a red T-Shirt with white lettering spelling out "GOTHAM" paired with what appeared to be an old pair of jeans. They weren't exactly tattered, but once Dick slipped them on he could feel that they were pretty worn.

As Dick emerged he saw Samantha give him a half-smile before placing a hand on his shoulder until they were out the door.

The car ride was silent, with Dick focusing on the many giant buildings that he didn't see last night zip across his window and Samantha pondering where exactly the damned road she was supposed to be on was, there wasn't much to talk about.

Fifteen minutes later Dick found himself looking at a familiar stream that him and his friends played nearby not even a day ago. It seemed strange, even though it was only a couple of hours it felt like it's been years since he's seen the place. The car passed a few circus workers, Ernie and Harold, who were lazily sitting underneath a large oak tree. A small smile played on Dick's face if only for a moment, thinking about how those two taught him juggling when he was eight. He didn't know how he was going to say goodbye to these people, just like his parents they were his family. His kin, his brotherin.

The car came to a stop when they arrived at the big circus tent. Yellow police tape still covered the area, but there were spaces that were cut through so people could walk inside. Climbing out, he immediately felt many eyes focused on him as he staggered home. It felt like a big family reunion, many "how are you's?", "you're in my thoughts", alongside numerous hugs and kisses brought tears to his eyes. Here, he could let go.

Pop Haly managed his way to the boy and shuffled him into his arms, just in time before a loud sob escaped Dicks' lips. He gripped the back of Pop's shirt, hanging on to dear life while he cried and shook. Thankfully, the social worker stood back carefully watching the scene before her. She didn't interfere, and simply let the boy be cuddled and held.

"Pop, I don't want to go," he whispered in between sobs. The older man knelt down, still cradling his friends' son, and let out a loud sigh.

"I don't want you to go either, kiddo. By god I don't. If I had it my way, you'd be coming with us. You'd be with family, not this two bit hell hole." Venom was laced in Haly's words, recalling the fight he had earlier with a consultant. He tried to get Dick under his custody, but since he wasn't a relative that meant he had to stay in Gotham which at the moment wasn't possible. He had deadlines that had to be met, performances that just couldn't be cancelled. He thought about letting Anthony run the show, but he didn't have the experience needed to take on the responsibility. He had the rest of his family, his circus family, to think about too. The circus had to be successful so they could continue living their dream. He already lost three members last night, he couldn't lose anymore.

Patting the boy's back kindly he waited until Dick's tears slowed and he was once again calm. He took out a tissue from his pocket and helped clean Dick's face, gently drying the tears away. "There now, all cleaned up." He said gently. "Dick, I want you to know that whatever may happen, you have family here. There will always be a place for you here, a place to belong. I wish you could come with us," he squeezed Dick's hand, "but I know you're strong. You'll make it through this hard time, you'll see. You have us all with you in spirit…along with your mother and fathers," he gently added.

"Whenever you feel lonely, think of us." He gave a soft kiss on Dick's forehead, gently brushing the hair out of his sorrowful eyes. Without saying another word he guided Dick's hand upward before placing a small coin inside.

"Remember this? It was the first gift you ever gave me. I believe you were only six years old," Haly smiled. "You came up to me and said, "Pop! I didn't know it was your birthday, so I want you to have this. It's my lucky penny." You were so attached to it, it was adorable. You'd place it inside your shoe during your first trapeze performance, and the first time you ever rode an elephant. I've treasured that penny all these years, I think it's only right to give it back." Dick glanced at the penny and looked back up towards his friend.

"But, it's changed." Dick said while gently rubbing the elongated back. Instead of a small circular copper coin, it had turned into an oval shape with the words "HALY'S CIRCUS" printed on the front, a balloon and circus tent decorating the edges.

"I know…I hope you don't mind." Haly said slowly. "Those penny print machines…the ones we got last month, it was a pretty impulsive idea but…"

"No." Dick interrupted. "I…It's the perfect gift Pop, honest. I really love this. Thank you." New tears were pecking at the boys eyes while he studied his beloved coin. Now, he'll always remember his home. Both the circus and the people who were in it.

Haly gave another hug before turning to two small bodies that were beside him. Raya and Raymond, were looking at their friend while tearful expressions. Raya had let a few trickle down her face while sprinting towards her beloved friend while Raymond stayed in the back, his attempts to stay strong slightly faltering.

"Oh Dickie!" Raya gasped while squeezing the boy tightly against her. Dick pressed his own arms around her, returning the hug and let out a slight sob. After a few minutes, Raya finally let go slightly and look at her childhood friend.

"You wont forget me right?" she whispered while tears continued to fall down her face. Dick frantically shook his head, "Never." He said firmly. Raya's lips twitched and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running towards Zara for her own comfort.

With a pained expression, Raymond then walked over to Dick before placing a hand tightly on his shoulder. "You'll be okay man." He said seriously. This pained Dick's heart a little, usually Raymond was so silly and bright, but the serious feeling that twanged in his voice brought forth a new reason for tears.

Ignoring Raymond's attempt to be grown up, Dick forcefully placed his arms around him, drawing him in to another hug. Raymond squeezed back, frantically shaking his head in protest.

"You can't go." He mumbled, his façade soon fading. "I wont let you go! We can run away together. You and me! Well, maybe Raya too if she brings food. We can take care of each other, I don't want to lose you." Dick looked back at his frantic friend before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Like you said, I'll be okay." Dick said quietly. "You know they wont let us run away, remember that time we tried back at Metropolis? They found us within the hour," a chuckle escaped Dick's throat at the memory.

"Yeah, we had to clean out the elephants pen for a month," Raymond commented with a soft laugh. "First time cleaning and you landed in that pile of elephant crap. It was hilarious." Dick rolled his eyes while giving him a sad smile.

"Yeah…I don't particularly want to do that again." Raymond let out a sigh in defeat.

"Alright, but you better write!"

"Of course I would. I promise. I'll write to the whole circus troop if I can." Raymond nodded before giving his friend a final hug goodbye.

Through this whole ideal Samantha had been continuously patient, but she was wearing thin. Glancing down at her wrist watch again she pursed her lips before walking towards Dick.

"We have to gather your things." She said while eyeing Mr. Haly. In response Haly motioned for a man covered with tattoo's and piercings to come forward, handing off two full duffle bags. Haly faced the woman and Dick again, before holding the bags out towards them.

"We thought it might be too…upsetting to pack away your parents items," Haly said softly. "We gathered what we thought you might want to keep, if you want to look and see what we didn't include however," Dick shook his head.

"No, I trust you Pop. I…I don't think I can look at it all right now anyway." Haly nodded sadly before giving the bags to the social worker.

"We'll see you at the funeral tomorrow," Haly quickly added before Dick turned to follow Samantha.

"Good. It'll give me something to look forward to," Dick replied, half wanting to take Raymond up on his offer and run as fast as he could away from the car that was taking him away.

As the doors closed, Dick gave a small wave towards his family being left behind.

**Michael is a OC, I don't particularly like including them but to tell the story I want to tell it was necessary for him and a few other prominent characters to be introduced. Would love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
